Una promesa no cumplida
by SamanthaBlack30
Summary: Tenía que hacerlo, el hechizo debía salir de mi varita, debía cumplir con la más grande promesa que le había hecho a ella... sin embargo el destino jugaba una vez más conmigo cambiando todo el curso de nuestra historia...


_**Historia dedicada a Jiss Snape, espero te guste y a todas ustedes también…**_

_**Personajes de JKR trama mío. **_

_**Historia la cuenta Severus… diálogos en negritas y recuerdos en cursivas… sin más a leer…**_

**UNA PROMESA NO CUMPLIDA  
><strong>

Cuando estuve al servicio del Señor Tenebroso supe que teníamos que pagar ciertos precios, algunos eran bastante justos dado nuestros errores cometidos sin embargo otros los consideraba altos, tanto que si me hubiesen dado a elegir no los hubiera pagado.

Verla partir en esa guerra con tan solo una bolsa de cuentas fue tal sólo una caricia al dolor al que se avecinaba, meses sin saber de ella, sin saber si vivía o moría, si dentro de sus sueños y pesares ella me recordaba, si al ver un café recordaba los miles de besos que habíamos compartido en al silencio de las mazmorras, o que al ver los cielos nocturnos recordara la primera vez que la hice mía, pero no… yo más bien prefería preocuparme porque estuviera viva, podría resistir el hecho de que ella no me recordara ni siquiera un poco.

Verla de nuevo en la casa de los gritos fue la segunda oportunidad que me estaba dando la vida, sabía que iba a morir en cualquier momento lo haría pero Merlín me estaba dando la dicha de cumplir la promesa… la más grande que le había hecho a ella, le entregué los recuerdos a Potter esperando que ahora ese chico pudiera hacer el trabajo que quedaba, sólo estaba en sus manos el futuro del mundo mágico.

Él había corrido de ese lugar esperando ver lo que con ansias yo le entregaba disminuyendo de esa manera los minutos que me quedaban de vida.

**Hermione, debemos ir con Harry **– la jaló el pelirrojo hacia él, ella asintió dándome una última mirada… _No él no podía llevársela, debía cumplir mi promesa así fuera lo último que hiciera…_

**- Espera** – le dijo en un susurro acercándose a mí, tomé la varita con fuerza esperando el momento en que ella estuviera tan cerca pero tan cerca que pudiera tener la fuerza necesaria para lanzar el hechizo.

**- ¿Mione qué haces?**

**- No podemos dejarlo Ron, está herido.**

**- ¡Mató a Dumbledore! **

**- ¡Es una persona Ron! No puedo dejarlo aquí **– cortó una tela de su misma ropa e hizo presión en la herida causándome más dolor del soportable – **Debo salvarlo –** susurró dejándome ver sus ojos color miel llenos de miedo, nunca la había visto tan asustada, ella temía… temía por mí o eso era lo que fervientemente yo quería creer.

**- ¿Salvarlo? ¿Por qué?** – le cuestiona Weasley que ya estaba empezando a hartarme, si hubiese podido ya lo hubiese arrojado al sauce boxeador.

**- Porque… yo… no lo sé… no quiero que muera **– mientras sacaba una poción de su pequeña bolsa pude vislumbrar dos lagrimas que salían de sus ojos las cuales limpió con disimulo.

Limpió la herida y aplicó dictamo, esa calidez de sus manos sobre mi cuello y mi pecho, el temblor que le daba en ellas cada vez que nuestra piel rozaba en su intento por salvar mi vida, el ceño fruncido al poner su mejor esfuerzo estando segura que eso no era una clase práctica, si ella fallaba yo podía morir en sus manos pero eso más que un castigo podría ser una bendición desde amabas perspectivas, el sonrojo de sus mejillas al volver a tener un acto tan intimo era desbordante, siempre sería así de tímida, de inocente, de niña… sonreí al ver que ella no había cambiado sólo yo y las circunstancias, era el momento… cumpliría mi promesa, levanté mi varita apuntándola a ella… no me veía con miedo sino con resignación, no me temía sólo confiaba en mí a pesar de la situacion… sus ojos denotaban sorpresa pero mi suave caricia en su mejilla le hizo saber que todo estaría bien, yo cuidaría de ella siempre… casi escuche su respiración entre cortada y sus manos aferrarse a lo que quedaba de levita esperando mi hechizo que la condenara a la muerte o la colocara en la dicha… pero nada de eso ocurrió.

**- Sectusempra** – todo aquel trabajo y los vendajes se vieron hechos nada con la maldición de Weasley que daba de lleno sobre mi pecho haciendo que la herida del cuello se abriera imposible de contener la hemorragia.

**- ¡No Ron! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!** – esas preciadas manos blancas bañadas en mi sangre, movías con rapidez aquel trapo que usabas para limpiar y veías como no podías hacer nada por mí.

**- Él intentaba atacarte Hermione.**

**- ¿Profesor Snape? Aguante… lo lograré… sólo aguante…**- sin embargo nada era posible, mis ojo se cerraban dejándome vencer… cayendo de rodillas ante la muerte… ella me había vencido… mi promesa… yo tenía que cumplir mi promesa, debía hacerlo… - **¿Severus?** – dijo mi nombre… tan sólo eso fue suficiente para poderle dar una sonrisa a ella… si algo en ese momento pude hacerle dado era una sonrisa… y sería para ella…a quién tanto yo amaba, y lo hice para no saber más de mí.

**SS&HG SS&HG SS&HG**

La luz me calaba en los ojos, al inicio podía solo ver blancura, gente moviéndose de un lado a otro sin dar tregua, podía escuchar varias voces sin embargo jamás pude denotar alguna frase coherente, me dieron a beber un liquido salado el cual casi vomito, al inicio creí asfixiarme con ella hasta que todo comenzó a tornarse bastante claro.

**- Ha despertado** – escuché de una voz masculina bastante joven.

**- Imposible** – dijo una voz de mujer mayor.

**- Avisadle a los sanadores que suban enseguida** – vislumbre el lugar… parecía San Mungo pero la habitación era individual sólo se encontraba mi cama con varios equipos médicos modernos.

**- ¿San Mungo?** – pregunté con voz apenas audible.

**- Si señor Snape, pero no se esfuerce, no hable por favor… los medimagos vienen en seguida. **

Aquellos minutos yo los sentí transcurrir horas, no estaba en Azkaban lo cual resultaba ser un milagro, pero todo podría recudirse a horas para ser encarcelado por mis delitos. No distinguí el rostro de una sola persona, ni siquiera los dos medimagos que se la pasaron haciendo hechizos, sacándome sangre y administrándome pociones vía intravenosa. Resultaba tan vergonzoso no tener la fuerza física necesaria para oponerme a que siguieran experimentando conmigo, ahora me había convertido en un terrible despojo humano.

**- Que suba la sanadora Weasley** – lo único que me faltaba, ver a la menor de los Weasley, pero mi mente reaccionó el hecho, si la viese a ella podría saber que había pasado con Hermione, necesitaba verla y por fin cumplir mi promesa.

Si esos cuatro minutos no me produjeron un ataque cardiaco lo hizo la joven que entró al lugar, mi castaña… mi hechicera… no pude ni siquiera reaccionar a su tacto, a su mirada y su sonrisa sincera… ahí estaba yo sin habla, con el alma en el suelo y si hubiese podido moverme estaría de rodillas pidiendo y suplicando que me matara.

**- ¿Profesor Snape puede escucharme? **

**- Me imagino que si, estuvo hablando hace algunos minutos** – le indicó un sanador.

**- Bien… necesito hacerle algunas pruebas profesor **

**- Las podemos hacer nosotros, tú no puedes hacerlas Hermione **

**- Estoy embarazada no incapacitada Lohan** – dejó los pergaminos que tenía en la mano para poder acercarse más a mí – **Profesor necesito saber si me escucha.**

**- ¿Cuánto tengo aquí?**

**- Oh Morgana bendita…** - respiro con tranquilidad al ver que le respondía – **Tiene casi cinco años en coma profesor, ha sido una sorpresa que haya despertado.**

**- ¿Cinco años?** – me incorporé permitiéndome ver su ya avanzado embarazo **– No es posible… esto no debe estar pasando. **

**- Lo lamento, después de la maldición fue imposible parar la hemorragia**

**- Y usted…** - de pronto sentía una rabia, una furia hacia ella, hacia Wealsey, hacia el hijo que esperaba hacia su mirada hacia mi promesa…

**- Yo sólo pude…**

**- Cállese, sé lo que hizo… debió dejarme morir** – sus ojos miel se vidriaron un poco disimulándolo cogiendo otra poción.

**- Pues no lo hice, usted está vivo aquí conmigo y le pido que se recueste, aquí soy su sanadora y tengo que revisarlo **

**- Creí que habían llamado a la sanadora Weasley no a usted**

**- Yo soy la sanadora Weasley, me case con Ron hace dos años** – gracias a Merlín no pude ver mi propio rostro… debí haber quedado en shock.

_- ¿En verdad me amas? Me parece imposible que un hombre como tú me ame…_

_- No repetiré esa palabra… sabes lo que siento por ti Hermione y no me es fácil decirlo sino demostrarlo, ya te darás cuenta de lo que puedo hacer por ti…_

_- ¿Y qué sería?_

_- Una vida a tu lado mientras tú me lo permitas._

**- ¿Profesor? ¿Profesor Snape? **

**- ¿Se caso con quién?**

**- Con Ron, Ron Weasley ¿lo recuerda? **

**- Si** – la revisión se redujo a unas cuantas preguntas y varias ausencias mías… había fallado, no pude cumplir mi promesa y ahora estaba encadenado a una vida lejos de todo lo que yo soñaba y amaba, en una soledad inmensa y con un futuro destrozado.

**SS&HG SS&HG SS&HG**

La Hilandera estaba llena de polvo, suciedad, humedad en algunas partes y más lúgubre que nunca. Después que Potter ganó la guerra se limpió mi nombre y una Orden de Merlín primera clase me esperaba, eso era una de las cosas que tanto había soñado y sin embargo era una de tantas de las que ahora me tenía sin cuidado.

Me fui de San Mungo sin el consentimiento de mi sanadora, los hechizos que me hacían a diario se vieron lamentablemente suspendidos… _como si me importara. _

Me senté en un viejo sillón lleno de polvo y mugre, me odie… odie a Dumbledore, maldije a Voldemort, odie a Lily, a su hijo, a ELLA… la odie a ella, y quería con ansias quitarme de la mente la imagen suya embarazada. Al poco tiempo convoqué una botella de whisky de fuego y comencé a beber… ya nada más me importaba.

_- Granger no es para tanto… ni siquiera estoy enfadado – negociaba con la castaña intentando quitar sus manos de su cara empapada en lágrimas. _

_- No me imagino lo que debe estar pensando – sollozo. _

_- Pero si no he pensado nada niña… vamos… ¿olvídelo sí?_

_- ¿Usted quiere olvidarlo? – preguntó temerosa. _

_- Si así queda más tranquila lo haré…_

_- Ve… todo es un desastre – sollozo aún más fuerte. _

_- ¿No quiere que lo olvide? – le pregunté tomando su barbilla hacia arriba, sus ojos miel estaban empapados en lágrimas y me miraban con esperanza, con temor e ilusión. _

_- No… no quiero que lo olvide… no quiero yo olvidarlo pero me muero de la vergüenza. _

_- Sólo fue un beso Granger, uno al cual yo respondí._

_- ¿Le gustó? – claro que me había gustado, besar esos labios inexpertos… ella no tenía idea de lo que hacía._

_- Se lo probaré – le susurre al oído atrayendo esos labios húmedos hechos solo para mí. _

La botella se terminó por completo, moría de hambre y sabía que no había nada en casa, tomé algo de dinero muggle que había ahí y salí a buscar algo de comer, lamentaba profundamente mis necesidades humanas me rigieran cuando lo único que quería era embriagarme y esperar la muerte… ahora estaba vivo y comenzaba a amargarme más de lo que me encontraba.

Entré en un restaurante un poco indeciso de que notaran mi ya obvia embriaguez, pedí la comida del día y seguí bebiendo observando a una pareja que se tomaba de la mano y sonreía, besándose y buscándose como un mar de recién enamorados, tanto ver la escena me comenzó a dar asco…

_- Creí que el profesor Snape no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto – presumió con una simpática altanería. _

_- ¿Demostraciones de afecto? ¿Qué demonios es eso? Al menos que las demostraciones sean para un par de estatuas y el pilastrón donde estas recargada._

_- Me refiero a que nunca habías sido así de espontaneo._

_- Bueno… no te he visto en todo el fin de semana, son las 11 de la noche, el pasillo está completamente solo y definitivamente tengo ganas de volver a hacerte mía… un poco – le susurré haciendo presión sobre su cuerpo y notara "cuantas" ganas tenía de estar a solas con ella – Te has sonrojado…. ¿Aún no te acostumbras? – empecé a tocarla sin importarme un carajo quién los veía o no - ¿No quieres? Mmmm… creo que tú cuerpo ya me respondió…_

_- ¡Severus! – se escandalizo, y es que Hermione era una de esas chicas que aún se sonrojaba y se escandalizaba con algo atrevido que le dijera – Estamos en pleno pasillo._

_- Vale… vale… ¿mazmorras? – pregunté bastante sínico._

_- Eres imposible…_

**- ¿Señor? ¿Le ofrezco algo más de beber?**

**- La cuenta** – pagué y me fui de ahí sin esperar el cambio, me adentré de nuevo en La Hilandera, saqué otra botella para seguir bebiendo mientras prendía esa estúpida radio muggle, dejándome llevar por la letra melancólica de una artista francesa.

El sueño comenzó a vencerme y caí en lo que yo consideraba una consolación, el sueño… si hubiese tenido la oportunidad hubiera preparado una poción para dormir sin soñar pero no tenía ingredientes, no tenía nada… y me arriesgue a dormir esperando que alguien tuviera compasión y ella no apareciera en mis pesadillas… que equivocado estaba.

_- Ahora si te has vuelto loca… ¿ir con tus padres? No… nunca haré eso. _

_- Son vacaciones de navidad Severus, es para estar con la familia. _

_- Son tu familia, ve y festeja ese día para mi Navidad no es importante, es ridículo… ve festeja y nos vemos en enero._

_- Dijiste que yo era como tu familia – me reprochó con la voz quebrada – Que tendríamos una vida normal y… no quieres ir porque yo… ¿no soy nada para ti cierto? Porque no soy importante – y esas temidas lágrimas surcaron de su rostro sin que yo pudiera evitarlo._

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú sabes lo que significas para mí… además ¿qué dirán ellos cuando se enteren que andas con alguien quién te dobla la edad?_

_- Ellos me han dicho que no importa su profesión ni su edad mientras me ame… pero ya entendí… nos vemos en enero – se levantó furiosa y la detuve del brazo… lo había conseguido y lo peor de todo es que no era la primera vez. _

_- Está bien… iré… ¿Qué debo llevar?_

_- Nada… solo evita llevar esa levita, vivo en un lugar muggle_

_- De eso nada hechicera… con mi levita no te metas…_

Los primeros rayos de sol me dieron de lleno en la cara, las estúpidas cortinas estaban cayéndose a pedazos y dejaba entrar un poco de luz, arrastre el sillón de lugar bebiendo lo que quedaba de whisky y la puerta comenzó a sonar, al principio eran unos golpes suaves para después casi tirar la puerta.

**- Sé que está ahí profesor, no pienso irme hasta que me abra la puerta** – cinco minutos más y ella seguía golpeando sin parar **– Vamos… haga esto por las buenas o por las malas.**

**- Lárguese Granger**

**- Por favor… no me haga esto** – esa voz tristona de nuevo, sabía sus tácticas pero siempre caía en ellas, con la varita la deje entrar sin moverme del sillón – **Por Merlín un poco de luz no le caería mal a este lugar… pero que sucio está, usted no debería vivir en un lugar así** – se acercó hasta donde me encontraba y se agachó a pesar de que su enorme vientre se lo impedía – **Pero qué hace, usted no debe beber… soy su sanadora y no le permitiré este comportamiento, vamos arriba, necesita una ducha de inmediato, y hágame caso y lo obligaré a que se quede en San Mungo por todo un mes.**

Cuantas ganas tenía de conjurar un crucio, no a ella por supuesto… quería correr, quería gritar y matar a medio mundo, poder regresar el tiempo y haber lanzado el hechizo, pero más que otra cosa necesitaba poder llorar… cuanto ansiaba poder llorar… la había perdido para siempre.

Tomé el baño que pedía y al salir la habitación ya estaba completamente limpia con unos buenos hechizos ella tenía una escoba y un sacudidor trabajando, la casa olía a frescura.

**- No tiene porque hacer esto Granger** – le dije frío al salir de la ducha.

**- Póngase ropa cómoda que lo revisaré tan pronto como usted se alimente, ya vi que no tiene nada así que iré de compras para que recupere fuerzas.**

**- No… por favor no haga eso** – le suplique tomándola del brazo.

**- Es eso o un mes vigilado por mis sanadores.**

Cuando baje la sala era limpiada con los mismos objetos, haciendo énfasis en la chimenea y el sillón donde había dormido, ella estaba en la cocina que era un desastre, sólo estaba limpia la estufa y todo lo demás lleno de polvo e inservible.

**- Si hubiese sabido donde vivía me habría encargado de mantener en orden su casa, siempre supe que despertaría.**

**- ¿Por qué me salvo? **– le cuestioné sentándome en la mesa que yo mismo estaba limpiando con un hechizo de limpieza.

**- ¿Lo recuerda?**

**- Si… usted intentaba salvarme, ganar tiempo. **

**- Yo… no lo sé… creí que usted… no lo sé, sólo sabía que tenía que salvarlo ¿quiere café? **– asentí mientras la veía poner agua e ir sacando unos sartenes – **Cuando logramos trasladarlo a San Mungo me metí a dar mis prácticas ahí, me colaba en los recesos para verle… después logre que yo fuera su sanadora particular **– su sonrojo me hizo sonreír sin ganas, es como cuando le dan una buena noticia a alguien condenado a muerte – **¿Su café con una de azúcar cierto?**

**- ¿Cómo sabe eso?** – se quedó viendo la mesa con detenimiento y se tomó la cabeza…

**- No lo sé… yo… ¿lo mencionó alguna vez?**

**- No lo creo** – ella se quedó pensativa y regreso a servir dos tazas dándome una con una sonrisa.

**- Solo encontré huevos en el super, quizá por la tarde traiga algo más.**

**- Yo le ayudo** – me levanté ayudándola mientras ella se tomaba con más fuerza la cabeza, la tomé de la cintura sentándola sobre una silla – **Usted no debería estar haciendo estas cosas, casi tendrá a su hijo y debe descansar.**

**- Mi deber es estar aquí.**

**- Entonces sólo haz tu trabajo de sanadora, de alimentarme me encargo yo** – asintió realizando todos los hechizos en silencio y se fue dejándome con miles de dudas.

**SS&HG SS&HG SS&HG**

Si se creía que la guerra había terminado tan sólo era una fachada ante la aparente tranquilidad y felicidad que con esfuerzos el ministerio luchaba por demostrar, realmente seguían los mortifagos y sus intentos por dar honor al Señor tenebroso, tan pronto como estuve recuperado obtuve el ofrecimiento de ir tras la pista de un pequeño grupo pero poderoso, no me quedaba nada… acepté…

Al día siguiente Hermione estaba ahí con las manos en sus caderas en la puerta, empujándome para estar dentro y su mirada llena de furia y de reproche.

**- Dentro de mis recomendaciones y mis órdenes como sanadora jamás, escúcheme bien JAMÁS le dije que podía irse a perseguir mortifagos **– y caminaba apuntándome con el dedo cual madre regaña a su hijo por haber hecho una travesura en el colegio.

**- Es lo que soy… puedo serles útil en capturar a ese grupo.**

**- ¡PUES NO CARAJO! **

**- ¿Quiere dejar de gritar?**

**- ¡NO IRÁ!** – una amenaza más y ya estaba listo para atemorizarla como cuando era mi alumna, sin embargo tomó su vientre con fuerza hacia abajo a penas dándome el tiempo suficiente para sostenerla.

**- Tranquila… piense en su hijo.**

**- Ahí viene.**

**- ¿Ahí viene quién?**

**- ¿Cómo que quién? ¡Mi hijo! Ohhhhh… Merlín **– genial empezaba en labor de parto en un mal lugar y conmigo, la senté sobre el sillón escuchando toda la mala palabra que soltaba mientras intentaba sacarla de ahí pero tenía su varita apuntándome con fuerza frente a mi rostro **– Ni se atreva… no puedo aparecerme y no me meteré a la chimenea.**

**- ¿Y cómo intenta que la lleve a San Mungo? ¿Andando?**

**- ¿Hay un hospital cerca?**

**- ¿Un hospital muggle?** – le pregunté con pánico – **Hay uno… pero no tendrá a su hijo ahí.**

**- Lléveme por favor.**

Aquella mirada volvía aparecer y yo volvía a caer, la tomé en brazos y la subí a un taxi tan pronto encontré uno y me encontré en el peor momento de mi vida, tenía mi mano fuertemente sujetada cerrando los ojos y repitiendo esa respiración que de seguro se sabía ya de memoria, la ingresaron mientras yo esperaba afuera y una mujer de pronto me jaló hacia adentro.

**- Vamos… póngase esto rápido** – me ordenó una enfermera dándome un uniforme azul igual al de ella.

**- ¿Para qué?**

**- Para que reciba a su hijo por supuesto.**

**- No… no… no… yo esperaré aquí afuera.**

**- No, de eso nada… hágame caso **– debido al nerviosismo que me invadía deje convencerme, en unos minutos ya tenía colocado ese estúpido uniforme que me había trasformado en un pitufo gigante, pase por un pasillo hasta verla a ella sobre una cama en una posición nada cómoda ni para ella ni para mí con un montón de aparatos a un lado de ella y la enfermera casi me jala para colocarme del lado derecho de Hermione.

**- Lo lamento señorita Granger** – asintió tomando mi mano con fuerza apretándola en cada contracción que le daba.

**- Gracias por estar aquí** – fueron horas difíciles donde la vi sufrir, la vi llorar, gritar, torpemente acariciaba su cabeza y _le decía que iba muy bien ¿supongo que eso se les dice a las mujeres en ese largo proceso no?_ Bese su frente… espero que haya olvidado esa parte.

**- Muy bien señora… sólo un poco más** – ante la indicación del médico y un esfuerzo sobrehumano de Hermione el bebé nace por fin con un llanto que me calmó los nervios… - **Puede pasar a cortar el cordón umbilical** – yo negué viéndola a ella pero ésta sonrió dándome permiso para hacerlo.

Solo pude cortar el cordón y ver como ella sonreía antes de que se desmayara, mi vida se fue en ese momento, quizá si la hubiese llevado a San Mungo… pero los médicos la atendieron y la trasladaron a un cuarto, ya era de noche y de seguro su marido estaría buscándola… pero Hermione era mía, yo iba a disfrutar de ella aunque sea un poco más de tiempo.

Casi pasaban dos horas cuando me entregaron a su hija… era hermosa… la tome en brazos caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación… era mía… debía ser mi hija… sólo mía…era blanca como ella, con el color castaño pero veía que su destino era ser pelirrojo y esos ojos… del color del agua… con la mirada de ella… con la tranquilidad de ella, con su tenacidad y su temple…

_- ¿Hijos? No lo sé… nunca pensé en ser padre – su mirada se entristeció pero seguí abrazándola – Contigo todo cambia, me encantaría tener una hija como tú._

_- ¿Una niña? ¿Y si fuera un niño?_

_- Buscaría a la niña._

_- Le llamaría Rose – dijo ella convencida. _

_- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté confundido._

_- Por este lugar – me repitió señalando todas las rosas que estaban en el jardín – Ya sé que no te lo propusiste y que caímos aquí por casualidad, pero es bello… ¿no crees?_

_- Lo es…_

_- Ver a mi hija y que se llame Rose es el claro recuerdo de la primera vez que me dijiste que me amas._

_- Yo te amo, aunque no te lo diga a diario yo te amo…_

Un quejido hizo despertarme de aquel recuerdo para ver a Hermione exhausta pero hermosa, me acerqué para entregarle a su hija quién la recibió con lagrimas en los ojos.

**- Siempre supe que sería una niña… me lo decía mi corazón…**

**- Iré a notificarle a su marido que se encuentra aquí.**

**- Espere** – sus manos se aferraron a mi túnica con gratitud – **Gracias por todo** – asentí con dolor y salí a notificarle a su marido lo que había ocurrido, el imbécil tardó más de lo previsto y me tocó quedarme con ella, viendo como acunaba a su hija y le daba de comer con ese instinto maternal que yo sabía que poseía.

**- ¿Cómo piensa llamarla?**

**- Yo… quiero llamarla Rose…**

**- ¿Rose?**

**- Si… por las rosas… cuando estuvimos en la caza de horrocrux nos capturaron y me torturaron, Ron y Harry lograron sacarme de ahí pero estuve con fiebre durante dos días y en ese delirio yo me veía en un jardín con rosas blancas y nunca en la vida tuve tanta paz como en ese momento… fui feliz… **

**- ¿Qué más vio ahí?**

**- No lo sé** – respondió con pesar - **¿Podría acostarla en el cunero?** – tomé a la pequeña ya dormida y la recosté con suavidad colocando una frazada color rosa y regresando con Hermione quién ya estaba un poco más sentada **– Yo me alteré porque usted se irá de nuevo a la guerra… tengo que darle algo** – se quitó un collar y me pidió que me acercara – **Mi madre es muy devota y me lo dio cuando entré a Hogwarts, él es San Jorge y me cuido para que regresara a casa, llévelo con usted por favor.**

**- ¿Por qué me haces esto Hermione?** – la cuestione tuteándola por primera vez.

**- No quiero que le ocurra nada malo** – nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando llego toda la familia Weasley con Potter y sus amigos, me quedé en la puerta viendo como adoraban a la pequeña y como su marido la llenaba de mimos – **Profesor… espere no se vaya, sino fuera por usted mi hija y yo no hubiésemos podido llegar a tiempo, quiero pedirle que sea el padrino de Rose.**

**- Yo no sería merecedor de algo así.**

**- Por favor** – volví a negar frente a todos tajante.

**- Mi esposa tiene razón señor Snape, si le debo la vida de ambas debería ser usted el padrino de nuestra pequeña.**

**- Será un honor… con permiso, el momento debe ser familiar** – me retiré escuchando una vez más su voz…

**- ¿Profesor?**

**- ¿Si?**

**- Creo que olvide algo…**

**- ¿Y qué es?** – pregunté esperanzado, se tomó la cabeza con fuerza.

**- No lo sé…**

**- Volveré señorita Granger…** - ambos sabíamos que significaba, tenía que volver aunque eso me condenara aún más a mi amargura.

**SS&HG SS&HG SS&HG**

**- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rose!** – esa era sin duda una de las más grandes fiestas que organizaba la familia Weasley, justo en La Madriguera con un sinfín de invitados, lleno de comida y bebida.

Mi pequeña Rose era la luz de mis ojos, su pequeño vestido color verde… me había salido con la mía, había escuchado como Weasley se oponía a que le pusieran un vestido así a su hija mientras Hermione daba un: Se lo pondrá y punto, es un regalo de su padrino. Y ahí estaba mi Rose con un vestido verde esmeralda, unas mallitas blancas y unos zapatos de charol negro, con dos coletas con su cabello rojo y rizado y esa hermosa mirada como la de su madre.

Estaba ya harta de tanto abrazo y grito que fue corriendo hasta donde yo estaba…

**- ¿Sevy?**

**- ¿Qué paso princesa? Que hermosa estás ¿Cuántos años cumples?**

**- Tres.**

**- Eres ya una niña grande… ¿sabes quién te ama?**

**- Mamá… pero tú también **– respondió tal como la había enseñado.

**- Te he traído un regalo **– saqué un pequeño collar y se lo puse con delicadeza – **Él es San Jorge y va cuidarte siempre** – le dije repitiendo las mismas palabras que su madre cuando me había dado aquel collar que nunca me quite.

**- ¿Cómo se dice Rose?**

**- Gracias**

**- Ve a jugar mi amor** – mi pequeña salió corriendo dejando que su madre me torturara con su presencia – **¿Por qué le has regalado ese collar a mi hija?**

**- EL collar que tú me has dado me ha cuidado hasta de mí mismo, nunca me lo he quitado por eso compré uno casi igual además tiene hechizos protectores no quiero que le ocurra nada.**

**- Gracias por amar a mi hija **– asentí con dolor y sabía que ella lo veía.

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- Dices que esa misión es muy peligrosa, quiero que te lleves mi medalla para que te cuide, sé que no eres devoto pero yo quiero que la conserves aunque sea en lo que vuelves – susurró colocándola en mi cuello._

_- Si así te quedas más tranquila lo hare…_

**- Por fin vas a conocer a mis padres, ven** – me jalo rompiendo mi recuerdo.

**- ¿A tus padres?** – pregunté horrorizado, pero en menos de lo que conjuro un accio ellos ya estaban frente a mí – **Mamá papá él es Severus Snape el padrino de Rose… oh han llegado Bill y Fleur vuelvo en seguida. **

**- ¿Severus?**

**- No diga nada señora Granger.**

**- Claro que diremos algo **– me respondió molesto su padre - **¿Qué demonios ocurrió? Cuando ella se comprometió con Ronald usted simplemente dejó de existir para ella… era cómo… le preguntamos qué era lo que ocurría con usted y ella solo dijo que estaba hospitalizado.**

**- ¿Ella sabe algo? ¿Le dijeron algo de… nosotros?**

**- No… Jane no estuvo de acuerdo.**

**- Tenía que protegerla… y pague un alto precio por ello. **– le confesé por fin a alguien y debían ser ellos los testigos de mi pecado.

_- ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? – me pregunta ceñuda. _

_- Porque vamos a separarnos en la guerra, necesito que tu mente esté a salvo… si saben lo que hay entre nosotros puedo perderte._

_- No quiero olvidarte… no quiero olvidar este amor que te tengo, el saber que me amas – me pidió con lagrimas en los ojos. _

**- ¿Ella nunca sabrá nada Severus?**

**- ¿Se da cuenta de lo que pasaría si le digo a Hermione toda la verdad? Tiene una familia ahora, un esposo y a Rose…es feliz…mírela** – le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

**- Tu la amas…**

**- Y siempre cuidaré de ellas, siempre… **

_- Sólo será por un tiempo – le suplique._

_- Prométeme que no permitirás que yo te olvide, promete que si crees que morirás me regresarás mis recuerdos, promételo._

_- Te lo prometo._

_- No me falles – me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- No lo haré… revertiré el hechizo en cuanto te vuelva a ver… no quiero que me olvides… no moriré porque tengo planes a tu lado y si siento que no voy a lograrlo llegaré hasta ti para regresarte lo que hoy te arrebato._

_- Te amo… te amo…_

_- Obliviate _

No pude soportarlo más y me aleje de ahí con pesar…

**- ¿Severus? No te despediste** – llegó corriendo.

**- No… es que tengo unos asuntos que atender y no quise interrumpirte…**

**- Vale… te veo luego **– me di la media vuelta cuando fui alcanzado por segunda vez – **Hay algo que siempre me ocurre contigo.**

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- Siento que olvido algo… por eso regreso porque hay algo que falta…**

_- ¿Qué haces? mi clase está a punto de entrar._

_- Olvide algo… darte un beso – respondió con toda esa inocencia. _

_- Siempre dices lo mismo…_

_- Siempre lo olvido para besarte de nuevo…_

_- Olvídalo siempre… - le respondí posesionándome de sus labios una vez más. _

**- ¿Y qué es lo que crees olvidar?**

**- En dos semanas es Navidad… y navidad es…**

**- Para pasarlo con la familia **– respondimos al mismo tiempo.

**- Disfruta a tu familia Hermione**

**- Tú eres mi familia** – susurró despacio.

**- ¿Qué has dicho?** – cerró sus ojos de golpe y se tomó la cabeza.

**- Tú también eres mi familia, ven con nosotros…**

**- ¿Hermione? La niña te necesita** – le gritó Weasley viéndome con rabia.

**- Ve con tu hija… nos veremos en dos semanas en la cena de navidad ¿Qué debo traer?** – sonrió timida

**- Nada… eres mi invitado especial** – ambos nos alejamos viéndonos de frente, caminando hacia atrás observando esa mirada pura que tenía y aquella inocencia de siempre – **Sigo creyendo que olvido algo… decirte algo… hacer algo…**

**- Olvídalo siempre** – le respondí sonriéndole, no debía besarla… lo sabía bien… la felicidad de Rose valía más que mi propia dicha y la de su madre.

**- No entiendo **– me gritó ya por la distancia…- **¿Qué significa eso?**

**- Que mientras tu olvides algo… siempre regresas a mí… yo necesito que tú regreses a mí **– sus pasos se detuvieron y corrió hacia donde yo estaba, la alcé de la cintura oliendo su cabello y su aroma ya tan distinto a la pequeña adolescente de la que me había enamorado pero ahora amaba a la mujer.

**- Sigo sintiendo que algo falta**… q**ue hay algo que olvido…**

**- Lo sé mi pequeña yo también **– nos sumergimos en ese abrazo que quizá duró una eternidad cuando veía que los padres de Hermione hablaban con Weasley mientras yo disfrutaba de lo que la vida me había arrebatado… era mía… ese minuto era completamente mía… ella comenzaba a recordar, lo sentía pero ella no debía por Rose sólo por Rose y por Hermione misma… si ella se enteraba de nuestro pasado sufriría mucho al ver que nada podía cambiar su presente, tomé la varita con miedo y temblándome la mano me condené de nuevo – **Obliviate – **el hechizo la hizo marearse, modifiqué esos pequeños detalles que la hacían recordarme de una forma que no veía, esos pequeños recuerdos que estaban comenzando a lastimarla, se separó por un momento diciendo adiós con la mano… ya sabía que nunca más regresaría creyendo que había olvidado algo…

**¿Review? Son mi paga…**


End file.
